HIDE
by xjungyoox
Summary: [DAEJAE] Menceritakan pertemuan seorang Yoo Youngjae dengan si maniak sex Jung Daehyun.


**Author**

xjungyoox

 **Main Case**

Jung Daehyun Yoo Youngjae

 **Other Case**

Bang Yongguk, Kim Yerin, Yoon Jaechan

 **Tittle**

 **HIDE**

 **NOTE:** Ini Ff Dewasa, ada unsur "naninu" yg dibawah umur jangan mampir, go out aja.. Dan ini BL (Boys Love) boyxboy. so yg gk suka jangan baca aja biar aman.

 **~HAPPY READING~**

Hal yang paling manusia hindari adalah ketika menghadapi sebuah pilihan. Dimana kau harus memilih salah satu diantaranya dan meninggalkan sisanya. Sulit. Memang, inilah keadaan dimana Seorang Yoo Youngjae harus mengalami itu. Memilih mengakui perasaanya atau membiarakan cintanya pergi begitu saja?.

"Hari ini aku pulang larut malam lagi, kau baik-baik dirumah" Daehyun membenarkan baju kemejanya dan mencium kening Youngjae sekilas.

"Hmm.. hati-hati, aku akan menunggumu"

"Harus.. Oh ya.. malam ini aku minta tidur di kamar tamu. Jadi kau bersihkan dulu sebelum kita gunakan nanti" Daehyun menyeringai diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta disana? Tidak seperti biasanya" Youngjae bertanya keheranan.

"Menurut saja. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku pulang. Paham!" Youngjae membalas dengan anggukan. Daehyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Youngjae.

Kalian mungkin bingung dengan keadaanku sekarang. Baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Aku Yoo Youngjae seorang pria beruntung yang diselamatkan Daehyun dari dunia terlarang. Kejadian-nya terjadi sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu, disaat aku hampir akan dinodai oleh seseorang dengan paksa. Aku memang bekerja disana pada saat itu, namun hanya sebagai pelayan minuman saja. Tapi banyak pelanggan _bar_ yang selalu memandangku dengan tatapan lapar.

Disinilah aku dan Daehyun bertemu, dia membawaku pergi jauh dari tempat itu. Aku terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan minuman disana, karena faktor ekonomi setelah ayah dan ibuku pergi meninggalkanku. Daehyun mengurusku dengan baik, memberiku tempat tinggal, pakaian layak, serta semua kebutuhanku. Ku pikir setelah bertemu dengannya hidupku akan jauh lebih baik. Tapi nyatanya.. Tidak.

Daehyun menjadikanku sebagai ' _teman_ ' dalam kepuasan birahinya. Lalu apa bedanya bar dengan dirumah Daehyun? Pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa aku sudah dipermainkan olehnya. Tapi hati kecilku seolah berbisik bahwa yang dilakukan Daehyun padaku tidak akan membuatku menyesal. Dan kamipun melakukan sex tanpa didasari rasa cinta tapi hanya karena nafsu belaka.

Memang tidak setiap malam Daehyun memintaku untuk tidur denganya. Tapi semakin lama aku melakukannya ada timbul perasaan dimana aku seolah-olah mengagumi dia, kagum tidak hanya saat bermain, tapi kagum dari sisi lain. Dan hal inilah yang membuatku berpikir dua kali. Peraturan-nya yang telah Daehyun buat "kau tidak boleh menyukai bahkan mencintaiku. Kau hanyalah pemuas nafsuku. Bukan pemilik dari hatiku". Miris.. apakah ini takdirku?.

Jam dinding berdenting menunjukan pukul 10:20 PM. Youngjae masih setia menunggu sang pemilik rumah datang. Malam ini adalah tugasnya, dia tidak boleh lupa itu. Bisa-bisa Daehyun mencercanya keesokan paginya.

Click*

Pintu kayu bercat abu-abu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang baru saja datang. Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae yang tengah duduk manis diruang tamu menunggunya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah siap" Daehyun berujar.

"Siap tidak siap malam ini sudah jadi tugasku" Youngjae menatap dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai bermain sekarang" Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae, membawanya ke kamar tamu yang tidak jauh dari tempat tadi.

Dengan cepat Daehyun menutup pintu kamar dan membantingkan Youngjae pada tempat tidur yang berukurang King Size. Daehyun menyerang bibir kecil itu dengan cepat. Pemanasan favoritnya meskipun ia sudah sering melakukanya. Menyesap dengan pasti setiap inch kulit Youngjae, menulusuri setiap jengkalnya. Daehyun mulai melepas piyama yang merekat pada tubuh kecil Youngjae, "Ehhhh.." lenguhan kecil terdengar jelas ditelinga Daehyun.

Dalam setiap permainan mereka Daehyun-lah yang selalu mendominasi. Tidak jarang Daehyun melalukan permaian mereka dengan berbagai cara. Dari cara normal hingga aneh sekalipun. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia tengah melakukan sex-nya dengan cara normal.

"Euuhh.. Daeehh" Youngjae tidak bisa menahan desahan-nya ketika Daehyun menyusuri bagian sensitive-nya. Daehyun gencar menelusuri bagian-bagian terlemah Youngjae, sampai klimaks menuntun mereka pada puncak kenikmatan yang mereka buat sendiri.

Suara alarm membangunkan Daehyun dari tidur pendeknya. Sudut matanya melirik sekilas pada sampingnya yang kini tengah kosong. Daehyun mengucek mata dan melihat kesekelilingnya, mencari sosok yang semalam membuatnya menggila.

"Selamat pagi.. kau sudah bangun" Youngjae datang tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kamar dengan membawa nampan berisikan roti sandwich buatanya dan segelas susu hangat untuk sarapan sang dominan.

"Kau menyiapkan ini untukku?" Ujar Daehyun. Youngjae membalas dengan ber'hmmm' ria. "Makanlah, ku harap kau tidak alergi tuna atau makanan laut lain-" Daehyun mengecup kilas bibir kecil Youngjae "Ucapan terima kasih". Daehyun tersenyum dengan sederet kalimatnya.

Youngjae membuang muka menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya. "Hari ini kau masih pergi bekerja?" Youngjae bertanya memecahkan keheningan. "Tidak. Hari ini aku akan dirumah" ujar Daehyun sambil memakan sarapannya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Lanjutnya. "Hmm.. Boleh aku Ijin keluar rumah? Hanya sebentar. Aku janji" pinta Youngjae. Daehyun menaruh kembali susunya yang sesaat akan ia minum "Sudah kukatakan padamu lebih baik kau tetap dirumah? Apa persediaan dirumahku kurang? Akan ku belikan lagi. Kau mau apa? Tapi tidak jika kau meminta keluar rumah" Daehyun menegaskan kalimatnya. Youngjae menunduk tidak berani memandang wajah tegas Daehyun. "Jae.. menurutlah padaku. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi lagi padamu" Daehyun menarik tengkuk Youngjae. "Kau paham". Youngjae kembali mengangguk mengerti. "Bagus. Sekarang aku ingin mandi bisa kau siapkan air hangat untukku?" Daehyun merintah lagi. "Akan ku siapkan" Youngjae beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan kamar Daehyun.

Youngjae tengah asik menonton acara televisi diruang tengah, ditemani dengan makanan kecil yang sedari tadi ia makan. Inilah kegiatan-nya setiap hari, bangun tidur menyiapakan sarapan si dominan, merapikan setiap ruang, menonton TV, tidur dan malamnya melakukan tugas kewajibanya jika si dominan menginginkannya. Berulang terus setiap hari. Youngjae mulai bosan, apakah benar takdirnya disini? Dirumah ini? Dikurung bagaikan binatang peliharaan? Daehyun membatasinya pada dunia luar. Youngjae hanya bisa melihat dari sudut matanya lewat jendela besar dikamarnya, menampilkan keindahan kota Seoul, dengan pernak pernik cahaya dimalam hari ataupun kebisingan kendaraan yang lalu lalang disiang hari. Youngjae ingin menolak semuanya, tapi hati kecilnya selalu melarangnya, dan selalu menuntunnya untuk tetap berada dirumah megah ini.

Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar tiba-tiba pada leher Youngjae, menyadarkan dari lamunannya.

"Asik sekali menontonya,." Ujar Daehyun. Seseorang yang memeluk Youngjae dari belakang.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Aku hanya membeli pizza sebentar, untuk apa lama-lama diluar. Berbahaya" Daehyun kemudian duduk disamping Youngjae, menaruh pizza yang dibelinya di meja.

"Aku berencana mengadakan pesta kecil dihalaman belakang besok, kau bantu aku mempersiapkan semuanya ya?" Ujar Daehyun. "Pesta?" Kaget Youngjae. "Iya, ulang tahunku". "Eoh..? Kau ulang tahun? Besok? Yang benar saja? Aku tidak menyiapkan kado untukmu sama sekali" Youngjae terus mencerca dengan kalimat-kalimatnya pada Daehyun. "Sebenarnya hari ini,. Hh" Daehyun menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Aiish.. Saengilchukhae Jung Daehyun" Ujar Youngjae sembari memeluk laki-laki tan di sampingnya. "Kau mau apa sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku?" Lanjutnya. Daehyun menyeringai "Bermainlah denganku malam ini dengan gaya baru yang baru saja aku temukan". Youngjae tercengkat, jujur saja rasa sakit dibagian belakangnya belum sembuh bekas semalam, dan Daehyun memintanya bermain lagi malam ini apa Youngjae sanggup?. "Emm.. apa sekasar minggu lalu?" Youngjae teringat kejadian minggu lalu dimana Daehyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kasar.

"Tidak.. ini jauh lebih menyenangkan, aku yakin kau akan ketagihan dengan cara baruku ini"

"Hmm.. baiklah kita lakukan". Daehyun tersenyum bahagia mendengar keinginannya di setujui Youngjae.

Sudah disepakati dari awal kini Youngjae dan Daehyun tengah mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk bermain mereka. Youngjae kaget melihat ada banyak _sextoys_ dimeja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Youngjae tahu ini akan jadi bahan untuk bermain dia dengan Daehyun. Tapi jujur Ia tidak tau sama sekali cara menggunakan benda itu.

Daehyun sudah meminta Youngjae untuk menggunakan kemeja putih miliknya yang kebesaran, Ini membuat Youngjae berpikir bahwa Daehyun akan bermain berbeda kali ini.

"Ini, minumlah" Daehyun memberikan 2 butir pil pada Youngjae. "Untuk apa ini?" Tanya Youngjae. "Minumlah, ini akan menguatkan staminamu saat bermain denganku". Tanpa curiga sama sekali, Youngjae meminum pil tersebut. "Bagus. Sekarang kita tunggu reaksinya" Daehyun kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tidak sampai menunggu setengah jam efek dari obat yang Youngjae minum mulai bereaksi. Youngjae meraskan suhu tubuhnya memanas, nafasnya sangat susah di atur membuatnya frustasi. "Daeehhh.. euug," Daehyun melirik ke arah Youngjae. "Bagus, sepetinya obat itu mulai bereaksi". "Daeehh.. kena,. Paah akuuh sepertii inii". Daehyun menyeringai "Nikmati saja dulu rekasi obatnya, kau akan merasak-" Kalimat Daehyun terputus, Youngjae langsung menerjangnya mencium bibir tebal Daehyun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Daehyun membiarkan Youngjae melakukan hal itu padanya. Sampai akhirnya Daehyun melepaskan tautan mereka membawa Youngjae keatas tempat tidurnya, mengikat kedua tangan Youngjae pada masing-masing ujung ranjangnya. Tak lupa Daehyun menyimpan salah satu sextoys dibagian bawah Youngjae, membuat Youngjae menggila karenanya. "Mendesahlah dengan kuat untukku, sebelum kau memuaskanku nanti" bisik Daehyun seduktif.

"Eeuhh.. Daaeehh, stophhh"

"Aahh.." Daehyun tersenyum melihat bagaimana sexynya seorang Yoo Youngjae meliuk-liukan badannya ditempat tidur mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk merasakan gerakan dari sextoys yang Daehyun simpan dibagian bawahnya. Bagian selatan Daehyun menegang, menginginkan untuk bergabung dengan Youngjae disana. Namun Daehyun menahanya agar bisa melihat ke sexy-an Youngjae lebih jauh lagi.

"Daeehh.. Ahh. Ahh. Fuckk meehh now" Youngjae terus mendesah hebat akibat sextoys yang terus bergerak dibawahnya.

"Memohonlahh, agar aku mau memasukimu"

"Aahn.. Pleassehh, Daehh". "Oh.. Baiklah" Ok, Daehyun menyerah. Adik kecilnya terus meronta meminta berada dirumahnya. Daehyun menyingkirkan benda yang penuh dengan cairan Youngjae itu dan menggantikannya dengan si adik kecil yang terus meronta keluar sejak tadi.

JLEBB*

Tepat, Akurat, Kena Sasaran. Hole milik Youngjae memang dikhususkan untuk ukuran miliki Daehyun sepertinya. Sudah berapa kali Daehyun mengeluar masukan adik kecilnya itu namun tetap saja tempat dan posisinya selalu tepat sasaran.

Daehyun mulai menarik dirinya dan memasukan kembali si adik kecilnya. "Eeughh.."Lenguh Youngjae bersamaan. Youngjae membantu mengin-out badannya dirasa Daehyun terlalu lambat untuknya. Daehyun melepas ikatan pada tangan Youngjae dikala dirinya sibuk dengan hole Youngjae.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Moreeee, so deephh" Daehyun mendesah nikmat kala lubang surgawi Youngjae menjepitnya kuat. Untuk kesekian kalinya Youngjae mengeluarkan sari patinya. Klimaks telah menghampiri keduanya. "Gomawoo.. Aku mencintaimu" Ujar Daehyun.

 _'Deg'_ Youngjae termenung, Ia telah sadar. Daehyun mencintainya, apa Daehyun membalas cintanya? Tapi..

Daehyun membantingkan tubuhnya kesamping Youngjae dengan nafasnya yang belum stabil.

"Dae.. yang kau katakan itu.?" suara Youngjae terdengar parau.

"Lupakan.." Daehyun bangkit meninggalkan Youngjae yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya.

 _Apa aku bisa melanggar peraturanmu itu Dae?_ _Ijinkan aku mencintaimu Dae.._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hayii.. I'm back, kurang hot? Yes.. Masih labil lah ya.. mau dibikin T ttep aja ujung-ujungnya M juga,. Hmm.. Judul ama isi beda so, gk pp lah ya saya buruk dalam membuat judul btw.. buat ff my good teacher masih tahap revisi. ditunggu saja y hh.

Ditunggu Reviewnya para pecinta Daejae Shipper.. hh

#BAP #DAEJAE #BOYXBOY


End file.
